Just can't get a break, can I?
by Smoochynose
Summary: There are good days and there are bad days and there are ‘How on earth did that bloody happen?’ days. The day that my little girl finished her seventh year at Hogwarts was definitely the latter. RWSM Ron POV


Summary: There are good days and there are bad days and there are 'How on earth did that bloody happen?' days. The day that my little girl finished her seventh year at Hogwarts was definitely the latter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Just can't get a break, can I?**

* * *

There are good days and there are bad days and there are 'How on earth did that bloody happen?' days. The day that my little girl finished her seventh year at Hogwarts was definitely the latter.

Hermione always said that Rosie had me wrapped around her little finger from the moment I first saw her and I have to admit that it's complete and utter truth. Rose Juliet Weasley was the apple of my eye. How could she not be?

Rosie is so much like her mother, much like Albus is like Harry, and Louis, despite being Bill's son, is like me when I was his age. Another golden trio had been formed in Gryffindor before even stepping foot in Hogwarts.

Much like I had secretly hoped, Rose was always complaining about Scorpius Malfoy in her letters. It seemed like that rivalry had continued on as well. I will always remember the hissy fit that Rose threw in the summer before her sixth year when we met Scorpius in Flourish and Blotts and discovered that he had received more O.W.L.S. than her.

Harry was always telling me that, while Rose was a Weasley in name, she was a Granger at heart. Personally I say that it's because a Malfoy one-upped her. No Weasley, and I have to admit myself in particular, enjoy the Malfoys lording it over us.

After all, the Malfoy-Weasley feud dates back to the founder's time. Sure it's a bit petty to continue to fight that we don't even know how it was started but I obstinately say it's in our blood. After all … they're _Malfoys_.

Although I can't say that anymore, which is where that little 'How on earth did that bloody happen?' comes in.

My sweet, innocent, little Rosie gets off the train for the last time, course at this point a bug flew in my eye and whatever Harry says I was not crying. Anyhow, she gets off the train, glances over at us, before she turns back to the carriage and her face lights up in a way that I've never seen before – then Scorpius, yes a Malfoy of all people, gets off the train and wraps his arm around my precious baby girl.

I know I see red a lot of the time but I have to admit that I've never been so angry in my life. This was my darling girl and a Malfoy was coming along to taint her. I guess I'd be in Azkaban by now if 'Mione hadn't cast a body bind on me.

Any way, Rosie walks up to us all nervously, although Hermione says it's just me she was nervous about, and announces that she's engaged to a Malfoy. It came completely out of the blue. No warning, no letters to say she was even dating the boy – not that she's allowed to date let alone get married until she's at least forty – and Hermione hugs the two of them.

A Malfoy of all people.

Rose was looking at me to say something, which I can't because I'm frozen, when Hermione shoos her to speak with Scorpius' parents. She unfreezes me and gives me this look, one that I swear she was only able to use in the last few months of each pregnancy, and tells me I'm not to ruin this for Rose, which is when I realise she doesn't even look surprised.

Nor does anyone else on the Platform.

Apparently Rose and Scorpius have been dancing around each other for years, that it was about time they got together. I don't see how this could be expected. Rose is a Weasley. Scorpius is a Malfoy. Weasleys and Malfoys do not mix. Ever.

Apparently Rose and Scorpius do though. And I guess that the boy isn't that bad, even if I do try and scare him mercilessly, after all I have five brothers to help me hide a body (and it can't be said that Harry's fame is without it's benefits).

He makes her happy and, so long as he doesn't step a foot out of line, I guess that I can accept – very, very grudgingly accept – that they do look sort of and if-you-ever-tell-a-soul-I'll-kill-you …cute.

I just blame Draco for this. After all, me and 'Mione named Rose first. The man had to know that naming their son Scorpius Romeo Malfoy was a bad idea.

Romeo and Juliet.

I should never have let 'Mione read Shakespeare.


End file.
